Lesson in Lube
by K5Rakitan
Summary: Serenity's boyfriend makes a nasty mistake, but thankfully her best friend is there to teach him a lesson.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. Any resemblances my OCs have to actual, living persons is merely coincidental.

**Author's Note: **Hello fanfiction lovers! My name is Kari and I just go inspired to do this little oneshot after having a really strange dream. This one is completely independent from my other stories. This is how things would be if I was Serenity's best friend, and about ten years older than her. Keep in mind that the legal age in Japan is thirteen. Serenity is sixteen here.

**Warnings: **Sexual themes, language.

**Lesson in Lube**

Serenity Wheeler could be described as your average girl-next-door. She had soft olivine eyes, long straight auburn hair, and a sweet, innocent smile. She always wore conservative clothes in pastel colors, especially pink and yellow. In many ways, Serenity and I were alike. People who knew me in high school described me as a wholesome family girl. My auburn hair was darker than hers and curly while my eyes appeared sea green from a distance. However, most people never find out what lies behind my sweet, innocent smile… until they jump into bed with me.

I've been friends with Serenity Wheeler ever since she moved out from her mother's place and in with her brother. She was actively looking for an older, more experienced female role model to fill the gap her mother left in her life. She went to her older brother Joey's friend Mai Valentine first, but Mai was always too busy for her. Mai led a nomadic lifestyle traveling from town to town winning duel monsters tournaments. I, on the other hand, had my own apartment right in town. I bumped into her at the market several times and got to chatting with her. Since both of us were new in town and did not know many people, we grew closer over time and eventually became friends.

Serenity often came to see me after school. I telecommuted on most days, so I was usually at home and welcomed her visits. We would talk about school and friends over tea and cookies in my living room while I waited for my boss to e-mail me a new assignment. Speaking of cookies, Serenity was a smart one. She was always sharing the things she learned with me and sometimes I wondered if she even had a social life outside of her brother's friends. I encouraged her to make new friends of her own, and for two years she just gave me a funny smile and stared into space.

One day, I found out what she was always smiling about. There was a boy in her class named Frederick. She called him Freddy. She showed me a picture of him online holding a trophy from the school's annual science fair. He wasn't bad-looking, but for whatever reason he did not strike me as my type. He had a few pimples, but that was nothing out of the ordinary for a kid his age. He sported a white lab coat over a funky shirt and looked every bit the mad scientist. His light brown hair was sloppily dyed red and spiked at the back of his head as if he was experimenting with different looks and trying to figure out his place in the world. This made me chuckle, reminding me of my boyfriends when they were younger.

"We've been kind-of secretly going out," Serenity admitted, "Joey thinks he's just a friend, but he's a lot more than that. I think he's the one."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't believe in the concept of _the one_. You may think that makes my cynical and miserable, but in fact quite the opposite. The thing is that I never believed in _the one_ in the first place. I was certainly told to believe by all my friends at church and for a while I tried to believe, but I just found the concept too depressing. Why just have one when the world is full of amazing people? Instead, I believed in _the many_. However, those who believe in _the one_ can often find happiness. My parents certainly did and I wouldn't want to stand in the way of anyone else practicing monogamy. What really bothered me was that Serenity was only sixteen and falling for the first guy who ever showed any interest in her. Thankfully, she was still young enough to learn from her mistakes and move on if things went sour.

Instead of rolling my eyes, I forced a smile on my face and said, "That's great, Serenity."

Serenity looked at me with a blush on her pale cheeks and asked hesitantly, "Well, it's more complicated. He um… he wants to have sex with me."

"OK. How is that complicated?"

A string of words spewed from her mouth. It was barely comprehensible, but I got the gist of it. She was saying what so many girls before her had said. Rather, she was saying what the girls on TV had told her, what her peers taught her to think, and what she had read in magazines. What if he left her because she wouldn't have sex with him? What if he had sex with her and then he left her because she wasn't good enough? What if she developed a reputation for being a slut? What if her brother found out and disowned her?

"Slow down, Serenity. This isn't about _them_; it's about _you_. What do _you_ want?"

Serenity blushed more deeply. "Kari, I don't want you to think I'm… you know… It's just that he makes me feel so… uh…"

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Look dear, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not Joey or your classmates. Actually, If Joey knew what I did when the day is done, he probably would not let you hang out with me. The thing is that you have to make these choices for yourself. Either way there will be consequences and risks. You just have to ask yourself if you'd regret _not_ doing it more than you'd regret doing it."

This seemed to ease Serenity's mind a little. "So, you mean you're not a virgin?"

"Nope!" I let go of her and poured myself another cup of green tea from an ornate pot decorated with golden dragons.

"Are you ever… ashamed?"

"Absolutely not! It's not something I go around broadcasting to the world, but it's not something I need to hide, either."

"Doesn't it keep you from getting a boyfriend?"

"You'd be surprised."

The astonished teenager continued to ask all kinds of questions about my sexual conquests. I was a little worried about scaring her away, but at the same time I didn't want to hold anything back from my friend. If she could not accept me for who I really was, I did not see much point in continuing to associate with her anyway. However, it seemed that the more I talked, the more she gazed at me with admiration.

Serenity rested her chin in her hand. "I wish I could be more like you and Mai. You are both so pretty and confident and sure of yourselves."

"You can wish in one hand and shit in the other and see which one fills up faster. Seriously, though. Don't sell yourself short, Serenity. You have a classic beauty. This guy of yours may or may not be a keeper, but the only way to find out is to follow your heart. If you don't want to have sex with him, don't. If you do, do. He'll either stick by you or he won't. If he doesn't, you'll easily find someone else. The thing is that no matter who it is, it will only work if you both want the same thing. The sooner you figure that out, the better."

"Thanks Kari. You're the first person who hasn't treated me like a child. All my life I've been told to be good and pure, but I'm really curious. I don't want to live my life denying my feelings and suppressing my desires. I think I really love Freddy and I want him to be my first. The thing is that with Joey around the house all the time, I'll have to figure out some other place to do it."

I looked at her for a long time. She seemed determined to fuck this guy and there would be no stopping her now. However, I still worried a little about her. What if Freddy was the type who couldn't keep his mouth shut? I'd never met him, and I could only tell so much about him from the picture. "I'll tell you what: I'll let you use my place, but I want to have a talk with him first. Bring him over to dinner Friday night and then if all goes well you two can run off to the spare room afterwards."

"Really? Oh thank you, Kari!" Serenity threw her arms around me, almost making me spill my tea.

"Yes. Just make sure he's on his best behavior because if he screws up, I'm kicking him out of here. Oh, and you'll get to meet one of my boyfriends, too."

Serenity's olivine eyes widened. "One of them?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, and you can even borrow him if things don't work out with Freddy."

**Friday Night**

Serenity arrived at 6:00 pm wearing a pink dress with puffy sleeves and a chain of white and yellow flowers at the hem. Her cheeks were rosy and her whole demeanor full of youthful energy. Her date looked stiff and nervous in his shirt and tie. I think the lab coat suited him better. The dyed portions of his hair were slicked back with the rest of his hair instead of sticking straight up like I had seen in the picture.

I welcomed them warmly and shook Freddy's hand, bidding him to take a seat at the kitchen table. My boyfriend was already there waiting. Fred glanced nervously at him and took a seat as far away from him as possible. I didn't blame Fred for being intimidated. Richard was a very tall man with broad shoulders. He had a strong face, which could be gentle and protective to the right people, but stern and unyielding to anyone who got in his way.

"I'm so glad you could join us tonight, Frederick. This is Richard. He's a marine biologist. Serenity tells me that you are also a scientist."

"Yeah," he said awkwardly, "I like engineering robots."

The conversation was slow and painful at first, so I'll spare you the details. However, we eventually found ourselves talking about more common subjects that we could all relate to. Over the course of the meal, I could tell that Fred was an OK guy. He complimented me on my cooking and maintained impeccable manners. I wasn't sure what Serenity saw in him, but there was no reason _not_ to see something in him.

When we were all finished eating, I led Serenity and Fred to the spare room. It was mostly full of books among other odds and ends, but I had a spare mattress from a loft bed I had used in college that I laid out for them. I figured I would just put the mattress out without bothering to assemble the bed frame. While it was possible to have sex that close to the ceiling, it made things a little awkward and it was completely unnecessary.

I gave them a stack of clean sheets and asked, "Did you bring your own condoms?"

"Yes," Fred answered quickly.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, but thanks."

"All right. Holler if you need anything."

I went back to the living room and found Richard on the couch with a playful grin. I fell into his arms and kissed him slowly.

"You know, your friend is even cuter than I imagined she'd be," he said at last, "are you sure you can't convince her to join us?"

I wiggled my hips and ran my hands down to the zipper of his pants. "Maybe I can. Why don't we get all hot and heavy and when they come out, we'll invite them to join us."

Richard caught my right wrist in his hand and smirked. "You're bad." With his other hand, he rubbed my breasts through my thin polyester blouse.

I had just thrown my head back in a soft moan when I heard a pained shriek coming from the spare room. While I knew that losing one's virginity could hurt, it shouldn't hurt _that_ much.

"Ouch! Stop it. You're hurting me!" Serenity yelled through the apartment.

Richard and I locked eyes for only a moment before jumping up and running to her aid. Richard threw open the door and found Fred with his latex-clad dick inside Serenity. There was some blood, but that wasn't the problem. It only took one growl from Richard before Fred was cowering in a corner of the room. He hastily threw his slacks on without bothering to remove the condom from his quickly shrinking member.

I rushed into the room and took Serenity's quivering body into my arm, stroking her long silky auburn hair. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I thought it was supposed to be fun. I was all ready, but it just hurt, and it kept hurting," she sobbed.

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

Serenity whimpered, but nodded.

"Richard, I'll take it from here. Fred, out!"

Fred grabbed his shirt and dashed out of the room. Richard stood aside to let him pass, but watched him like a hawk as he left. Then, he closed the door, leaving Serenity and me alone.

I gently parted Serenity's legs and saw the problem immediately. Aside from a tiny amount of blood from her broken hymen, there was no moisture in her vulva. Just a few strokes from Fred had left her red and raw.

"Serenity, did you two have any foreplay at all?"

"Um…"

I cursed myself for not giving her more advice beforehand. "I'll take that as a no. Serenity, you can't just let him dive right in."

"We were just so excited."

"Maybe he was excited. Nervous is the word you are looking for. You need to relax in order to do it right. With foreplay, you build up some lubrication so the penis can slide in and out more easily."

"Oh." Serenity grabbed her knees and drew them to her breasts, looking more vulnerable and foolish than I had ever seen her before.

"Look, it's not entirely your fault. He should have known better, too. At least now you know what you are doing wrong and you can try again."

Serenity bit her lower lip. "What if I'm too nervous next time, too? What if my body doesn't make enough lube for it?"

"Masturbate and find out for yourself. Some women are dry, especially if they are on birth control or taking certain medications. It's not the end of the world. Just have some water-based lubricant ready just in case. Actually, I insist on it." I left her for a moment to dig through some of the spare items I had stashed in the room. I pulled out a bottle of pure aloe vera gel and handed it to her. "This will help you heal, and you can also use it as lubricant. Plus, your brother won't find it suspicious. Clean up, go home and rest. You should be fine in a few days."

Serenity thanked me and threw her dress over her head. She slipped into the bathroom while I went out to find Richard sitting on the couch again.

"Where did Fred go?" I asked.

"That dick? He made a run for it. He said he had to be home by a certain time and then just left. He wasn't even man enough to go apologize to her."

I sighed and sat down beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Cut him a break. He's young and inexperienced."

"He's STUPID! That jerk needs to be taught a lesson."

"Mmm Hmm. I think he's learned it."

"No, that kids needs it drilled into his fucking skull!"

I didn't argue further with him. Nobody angered Richard more than a man who hurt women and children, even unintentionally. I could forgive people easily, but once someone pissed off Richard, there was no turning back. The only thing I could do was to let the negative energy dissipate. "Let's have some ice cream."

Richard continued to rant and rage while I scooped chocolate ice cream into three bowls, but to his credit he did help me cut up some bananas. Thankfully, he was more mellow by the time Serenity was out of the bathroom. We ate our desserts with Serenity listening wide-eyed to a lecture from Richard about how a man should treat a woman.

**Saturday**

The next day, I went to the market for some essentials. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Fred. As soon as I turned towards him, he ducked into a store to hide. He could try to run but hiding was futile. I knew that particular store very well. An idea formed in my head as I strolled inside, and a smile slowly spread across my face.

I went straight for the family planning aisle and grabbed the largest bottle of lubricant I could find. It had to have been at least a liter in size. I paid for it quickly and started heading back into the store.

"Hey Kari! What's happening?" I turned about forty-five degrees to see a familiar young man with blond hair and brown eyes. His short friend with crazy hair was with him.

Still hiding my purchase by not turning completely, I said, "Hi Joey! Girl stuff. I gotta run!"

Joey and Yugi stared after me as I darted deeper into the store. I hoped they would not follow me because I could not pass up this opportunity.

I found Fred standing by a large case of frozen goods trying not to be noticed by anyone. I popped the top on the bottle of lube and snuck up behind him. Before he could breathe, I started squirting lube all over his head and shoulders. He screamed like a little girl, but I just kept pouring the stuff on him.

"I'm putting this on your big head so that next time you'll remember to put it on your little head!" I informed him.

When he was thoroughly dripping with lube, I squirted some into both of his ears and shoved the bottle into his hand. Then, I turned around sharply and walked away. Joey and Yugi were standing there staring with questions in their eyes, but I just held my head high and tromped out of the store.

**Closing Note: **That's about when I realized I was dreaming. If you want to write more and make a proper ending to this story, be my guest! I've lost my momentum on it.

If you want to read more of my wild stories, by all means go and read them! They are much more coherent than this one.

Please review!


End file.
